Kill the Redhead
by Gaaralover2247
Summary: He killed her parents in the past, and now she's come to avenge her family's death... personally!
1. Prolouge

**A/N:** I was feeling depressed and then anger swelled inside me about some things... don't worry... it's not you guys!

* * *

Prologue

_I've seen him kill my parents; I've seen him stare at me with those eyes of coldness! I will have my revenge, not only has he killed my parents… he killed my baby brother who was just an infant! Yes, he shall die for his crimes… I will cut his head off with my blade and send his heart to his family. You messed with the wrong person to do such a bloodthirsty thing, and don't you worry… we will meet again and by the time that happens… you won't even know it._


	2. The Beginning

**A/N:** Another chapter kiddies...

**?:** Just get to the story already!

**Gaaralover:** No need to be rude, geez... and another thing I wish to add!

To **ElementKitsune: **Thank you, Kitsu-chan!

To **ili777: **Yes, he should... maybe...

* * *

**January 13, 4:24 a.m.**

**Konohagakure**

She looks up at the early morning sky, her black hair whipping her face due to the powerful winds of the cold winter. Her bright neon blue eyes flame with anger, she's baring her teeth, and her hands are formed into fists! She knows her target is here for the time being, making her feel disgusted by his very presence… hell… just thinking about it makes her blood boil.

"Just wait you bastard, I'll have your head served on a silver platter!"

"Well, well! If it isn't my friend Fukushū? Been looking for you!"

Fukushū turns her head, to see a blonde young man with emerald eyes. He has tannish skin, and is wearing a Suna outfit except with a darker shade of brown and has brown ninja sandals. He smiles warmly and asks, "Why are you up here? Shouldn't you be asleep like all the other beauties?" Fukushū makes a huff, and stands up… picking up her Buster Sword that her father once wield during his years as a ninja. She puts it in its case behind her back, and says to her friend, "And why are you here, Hakujōna?" Hakujōna chuckles, and hugs her before she could blink an eye!

"I was worried is all."

"Hakujōna… you're not like your name means."

"I know, I get that a lot."

He lets go of her, and smiles. Fukushū blushes, but soon turns her head to see someone hiding within the shadows. She growls, making Hakujōna call out: "How's there?!" Instead of waiting for an answer, Fukushū leaps high in the air… and draws out her Buster Sword! Hakujōna dashes off the rooftop and goes over to the shadows, making Fukushū land on the ground… waiting for what's about to come. She hears talking, but can make out what's being said… until Hakujōna comes out with a nervous smile and a sweat drop. Fukushū makes a face of confusion, wondering what's up. He rubs the back of his head and says, "It was… hehe… Kazekage-sama!" Fukushū's invisible pupils make her eyes small, hearing footsteps coming out of the ally. Then, there he is… the redheaded Sabaku in the flesh! Fukushū makes a face of pure disgust, but closes her eyes and makes her face appear happy and peaceful. She forces herself to bow and say, "Why hello, Kazekage-sama." Saying this made her blood boil even more, her inner self is ashamed of saying such things to the man who she wishes to kill. But she must retrain herself from showing her intentions; she must wait for the right moment to make him go to his knees and beg for mercy which she will never give! Hakujōna turns to the Kazekage and says, "My Lord, my friend here is a great ninja… but she isn't registered as a ninja. I was wondering if you could make her a Suna ninja." He bows in respect, making the redheaded Sabaku look at Fukushū. She looks up at him, seeing his sea green eyes scan her… as if reading her like a manga without having to read the actual contents. Fukushū calms herself, using her chakra to soothe out her anger. Of course, she can't hide her fury that still burns in her eyes. So the Kazekage steps forward, to look deep into her neon blue eyes. Fukushū eyes him, not liking him being next to her like this… but why would he care? She closes her eyes, and reopens them again. But the Kazekage is but an inch away from her, making her try to stay calm… _What is this mother fucking douche bag doing being in front of me like that?! He's so stupid looking, why does girls even like him? Because of his looks?! I will never fall under his so called "spell", and I will make sure he shall never see the light of day once I can get through his defenses!_ She thinks, seeing the Kazekage back up from her.

"I'm not sure, Hakujōna. She has too much hate; I can see it in her eyes."

"Hate? I'm sure she's mad at some things, but not hate!"

"… I'll see."

He turns, and walks away from them. Fukushū thrusts out her arms, pretending to punch him! Hakujōna makes a sigh, then says, "Why are you angry with him? He didn't do anything to you." Fukushū huffs at him, _He doesn't know that! He doesn't know that Gaara of the fucking Desert killed my family, and will pay the price. He messed with the lion's den and I'm the lioness that will rip his heart out! _Fukushū turns to Hakujōna, and says, "I have my reasons." Hakujōna makes a sigh, and asks her, "Fukushū, can you please be nicer to Lord Kazekage? He's been put through a lot in the past. He wants as much as of a good life as we do, please Fukushū." Fukushū makes a sigh, "Please Hakujōna, don't pester me with your speeches." She says, making him sigh. Hakujōna wonders why his friend dislikes the Kazekage so much. Fukushū puts up her big Buster sword, and sees another person walk up to them with monotone eyes.

"I heard that you two were about to attack the Kazekage."

Fukushū and Hakujōna turns to see who said that…


	3. To the Sand

**A/N:** Another chapter! Yay!

**Fukushu: **Just hurry up.

**Gaaralover: **Geez, if you hate someone hate... someone else!

**Fukushu: **Like-

**Gaaralover: **NOW IT'S TIME FOR REPLYING TO REVIEWS! XD

To **ElementKitsune:** I do wonder...

To **ili777: **I don't know, and... thank you!

* * *

**4:53 a.m.**

Hakujōna makes a tad smile, "Well, well… if it isn't Sasori!" He says, making Fukushū scoff under her breath. Sasori looks at Hakujōna, then Fukushū. She looks back at him, her blue eyes staring into his dull brown ones. Fukushū looks away, getting irritated by Sasori as much has Gaara annoys her. She makes a face and thinks, _I have a bad case with redheads, don't I? _Fukushū turns to Hakujōna, "I'll see you later, I better get home and rest."

"Home? Rest?! But Fukushū… don't you have insomnia?"

Fukushū stops, making the wind the only thing audible. Sasori eyes Fukushū, but asks Hakujōna, "In what relationship do you have with her, Hakujōna?" The blonde turns to the redhead, making him eye him with cold green eyes. He then says, "We're just friends, Sasori." Sasori nods slowly, then turns around and walks away. Hakujōna makes a huff through his nose and says to Fukushū, "We'll talk later." He then catches up to Sasori, making Fukushū turn her head slowly.

_Sasori is rather suspicious, and what's up with Hakujōna? Hmm…_

Fukushū walks the opposite direction and makes a sigh. She looks up at the bright moon in the cold dark sky of Konoha, feeling at peace being alone in the quiet streets where not even a mouse stirs among the sidewalks. Fukushū blinks at the moon, and keeps walking along the street of emptiness. This doesn't bother her, she's used to being alone for quite some time until she meet Hakujōna at the age of thirteen… having to be alone for eight years takes a toll on someone. Of course, she knows she doesn't know the real meaning of solitude as of Naruto, the redhead she wishes to kill, and some Uchiha she can't remember well. Fukushū closes her eyes, trying to remember her family's massacre when she was but five of age.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Fukushū turns around and quickly draws out her Buster Sword, looking around to see who or what that was.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

She cries, looking every which way she can. Fukushū makes a face of anger, looking around… ready to strike anyone or anything that comes across her path! She turns behind her, to see a cat with white fur and red eyes… simply staring at her. Fukushū makes a face, and slowly puts up her sword. She goes up to the cat, and the cat hisses at her with passion and runs away from her. Fukushū makes a dreadful sigh, knowing that the animals hate _her_ for some reason. She doesn't know why, but they always run away from her. Even loving animals get away from her and head for a different person, making Fukushū not surprised that the white cat would run away from her. Fukushū stands straight up again, and keeps walking to anywhere the street takes her… or which way to cross on her own without leaving the village. Fukushū hears the echoing of her own footsteps stepping onto the road, making her feel slightly sad.

"I don't really _need_ someone, but it's always nice to have a friend around once in a while… right?"

She questions herself, since she does have Hakujōna. Fukushū finally looks up to see she's come to an ally, making her turn around to walk somewhere else. But she stops, and looks at the man before her that makes the whole world stop for a split second. That split second was enough to make her blood race and boil with anger, making the person in front of her sense her instant rage.

"Why are you so angry every time you see me?"

"That's need to know until further notice!"

"Why is it "need to know"? Do you wish to kill me?"

This strikes Fukushū, making her make eye contact to the Kazekage. He keeps staring at her with emotionless eyes, making her huff at him.

"You did something to me in the past that I can't forgive, let's just leave it at that."

Fukushū says to him, making him look down with painful eyes. He then looks up at her, sadness has taken over his sea green eyes and his arms slightly coming loose. He closes his eyes, and opens them to see the fury in Fukushū's neon blue eyes. He looks down again, "What did I do, that made you hate me?" He asks, making Fukushū recall her family's death. But, some of the details are a blur to her… making her quite unsure now that she's actually thinking about it.

_No, he's the one! He was bloodthirsty enough to do such a thing! It was him…_

Fukushū looks at him with pure hatred, not going to swallow his guiltiness and discard her revenge. She goes up to him and says with pure fury laced with bitter calmness, "You killed my family, my dear parents and baby brother. You killed them all but me!" Fukushū makes sure she doesn't reveal her true intensions, doesn't tell him that she'll end his very life… making sure he suffers before dying a painful death. Gaara looks up, and says, "I remember the killing, but I'm not who I was long ago. That person is dead and gone, now I am the Kazekage of Sunagakure. Protector and peace-maker of my village and those closest to me. I understand your anger towards me, but I hope in the near future that you accept who I am now and forget the past." He turns around, and walks away. Fukushū makes a huff, and thinks, _Who thinks I'm that forgiving?! He's underestimating me, thinking I'm one of those people who'll just simply forget the harsh memory he's bestowed on me! No, I'll soon show him that some people don't change and stick to their word!_ She gets out of the ally and walks toward wherever the road takes her…

**8:00 a.m.**

**Konoha's front gate**

Hakujōna smiles, waving good-bye at the Kazekage's fellow friends and the Hokage herself. He then turns his gaze at Sasori, who just plainly stares at the Konoha ninja. Hakujōna then turns his gaze to the background of the ninja of the Leaf, trying to spot a certain female. He makes a sigh, thinking, _That's a shame she's not coming with us, I could've gladly-_

His thoughts were interrupted by the Hokage, "Kazekage, you're recruit is sure to be coming any second now." She says, smiling. Hakujōna makes a face of confusion, and turns to the Kazekage. Hakujōna wonders what's going on, wondering who the new recruit is. Suddenly, they all look up to see a certain black haired woman standing on the top of the gates of Konoha. She jumps down and lands on all fours, without hurting herself. She gets up and turns to the Hokage, bowing in respect.

"What is your will, Hokage-sama?"

"Fukushū, you shall be going with the Kazekage. I'm sure your skills are sure to help out Suna."

Hakujōna makes a sleek grin, but turns his grin back to a shockful face as Fukushū turns around to see the Kazekage. She stares at him, but says to the Hokage, "Lady Tsunade, I don't wish to go with them." Tsunade makes a face, "And why not? You wanted to be a ninja at a late notice, and now this is your chance to a ninja." Fukushū eyes the Kazekage with bitter hate, and replies, "Fine, I shall go along with them as commanded…"


End file.
